


In the night where the lazy streetlights are drowsy

by bgiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, CollegeAUChallenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgiu/pseuds/bgiu
Summary: Chanyeol wants this to be the perfect date, it has to be.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	In the night where the lazy streetlights are drowsy

Fuck, it’s raining.

It’s not supposed to rain. It wasn’t in the forecast—and yes, Chanyeol checked the forecast for the entire week so he is sure, thank you very much. There was supposed to be a cloudy sky and some good winds, just perfect for the end of a first date when you don’t want to go home yet but also don’t want to do something that occupies both your minds too much for conversation. You know, like eating or watching a film or something. Netflix is so cliché. Chanyeol just wanted to be romantic and maybe take Baekhyun out for a walk after their dinner. If they held hands, good. If the wind got a little too strong and he pulled Baekhyun a little closer to him, good. If they huddled in a corner and he managed to lay a peck on his apple cheeks, best.

And he had managed to do some of that. Hell, he had managed to do a lot simply by asking Baekhyun out on that date in the first place. It hadn’t been easy, his dry spell considered. He just got too serious about relationships in his head and could never date someone casually because he put every single possible partner to the test of eternity and perfection. They were either too smart (Kyungsoo) or too serious (Junmyeon), too childish (Sehunnie) or too driven (Jongin). Sometimes the alphas would be too beefy for his liking, and some omegas too tiny and fragile for him to feel comfortable around them. Sometimes even those roles were reversed and yet Chanyeol found it difficult to simply go out with them. And then Baekhyun had come along.

Baekhyun had just been a surprise. Chanyeol did not have to look for anything in him, he didn’t pick him apart in his head like he did other people—it didn’t matter to him that Baekhyun was an alpha like him or that he did not like alcohol at all when Chanyeol himself drank like a fish, Baekhyun being Baekhyun was enough. Enough to enamour him the first time he saw the man making Kyungsoo laugh in the middle of Junmyeon’s graduation party, enough to make him ask him out in a drunken haze before the night could end. Baekhyun had, magically, agreed, and here they were.

At the fag end of their first date, which was supposed to be perfect enough to make Baekhyun want to go on another one. Chanyeol had gone all out— an evening show of Little Women in the cinema where they could awe over American autumn and laugh about Chalamet’s bow-legged walk, followed by a nice dinner at an Indian restaurant. Baek did not like the _rasgulla_ for dessert, but Chanyeol was delighted to see him enjoying the garlic _naan_. On the pretext of making up for the disappointing dessert he had taken Baekhyun to his favourite bakery after— the way the boy’s face lit up at the sight of macaroons had made Chanyeol coo, and he bought him many a sweet bunch while they talked in the garden outside. It had been chilly enough to make Chanyeol reach for Baekhyun’s hand across the table, the boy only smiling as he held on. They talked about everything— Baekhyun seemed to love music as much as him, even if their preferred genres were different. “You’re telling me you _don’t_ like Britney Spears?” Baekhyun had asked him, aghast at such a revelation. Chanyeol shrugged— it’s not like he hated the music but he simply was not a _Toxic_ kind of guy, and he told his date just as much. Baekhyun seemed to judge him real hard then, but Chanyeol was nothing if not honest. Still, he managed to save face thanks to the French song they heard when the bakery’s doors opened for a while— Baekhyun enjoyed it as much as him, smiling as he hummed along. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked, stars in his eyes.

Chanyeol, who loved the stars too much, too lost in that constellation, in this beautiful man in front of him, could only nod and agree, feeling his neck heat up. Was it too soon to be in love? Baekhyun was not making it easy for him. He still had a walk to hold Baekhyun’s hands in left!

The time came soon enough when Chanyeol offered to walk the boy home— Baekhyun lived close to the university’s campus and Chanyeol didn’t mind a single bit. The weather was pleasant, if not a little too windy, but the tall alpha was nothing if not determined. He would give his date the perfect first date experience from the beginning to the end, no matter the circumstance. They had been walking for a while and finally (finally!) holding hands, and Chanyeol found his mission to be quite successful. Baekhyun did huddle a little closer, humming that French song under his breath. They would talk sometimes, but mostly walk hand in hand, Chanyeol pulling him close without reason and Baekhyun pushing himself closer still without fuss. At one point when Baekhyun felt too playful and started swinging their hands, Chanyeol simply pulled his palm in and put their hands in his jacket’s pocket. Baekhyun giggled, then, and Chanyeol felt like time could stop right there.

Time was, of course, not that kind. A fat droplet landed on his nose first, and then his cheek, a little like a slap, and even before the two could run for cover it started pouring. “Um,” Chanyeol started, and rain poured on the two like a bucket. “Chanyeol, quick!” Baekhyun was pulling his hand and him before Chanyeol could even formulate a thought about what they were going to do. Turns out, the boy already knew where they were headed—a bus stop, of all places. Chanyeol sighed, he would have preferred to _not_ be wet before his first kiss with Baekhyun but could things ever go his way?

Regardless, Chanyeol was determined. He had been determined ever since Baekhyun pulled him under the protection of a Cass banner with a chuckle and proceeded to wipe his face with the sleeve of his drenched shirt, as if that would help at all. His hair, wet and pushed back, only made him look more attractive, more otherworldly and surreal to Chanyeol, who could not help but simply move closer, closer still until he was picking Baekhyun’s still drenched arm into his grasp. Holding him by his waist, zoned in completely on the boy’s lips, the mole next to them, the way he was blushing and hiding his face in Chanyeol’s neck as if /he/ was the one being driven crazy here when Chanyeol literally felt himself incapable of breathing. Not if it was without a taste of his upturned lips anyway.

It was a sweet kiss, despite the mixed emotions coiling in Chanyeol’s stomach. There was lust, certainly, because which man could stop himself from going crazy over a press of lips? Weren’t both of them supposed to be brutish alphas too, in the prime of their lives in college, and all that? But there was also a strange tenderness, protection. Chanyeol’s hand cupped Baekhyun’s cheek with shaky fingers, when Baekhyun reciprocated with a moan and a whisper of his name, there was trepidation. There were two hands holding tightly on to Chanyeol’s collar as the boy kissing him tiptoed to reach him. Chanyeol could only cup the swell of his ass in response, helping him up, refusing to let go. Their lips swollen with a bite here and a tug there, both only diving in further, oxygen was secondary.

It was a sweet kiss, but even sweet kisses have to end. Too soon, it was too soon for Chanyeol. Baekhyun seemed to think the same, appearing shocked at his own neediness. Chanyeol got merely a second of the flash in Baekhyun’s starry eyes before they were both chuckling again, Baekhyun rubbing his flushed neck in shyness. “I suppose the rain didn’t deter your plans of a perfect date, right?” he said to dispel the awkwardness.

“That depends on whether you’d go on the second one, no?” Chanyeol joked, but there was hesitation in his voice he couldn’t mask.

Baekhyun bit his lip, looking up, making Chanyeol lose all sense of reality in his eyes again. “You’ll have to listen to Britney,” he giggled.

And sure, Chanyeol could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a soft alpha x alpha date, a little inspired from Shall We (the title is a line m the song). Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
